1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch method executing instructions according to touch gestures and a touch system using the same, and more particularly, to a touch method executing instructions according to a fixed-point finger rotation gesture and a touch system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the swift development of technology, various kinds of electronic devices with touch functions seem to be indispensable, such as the mobile phone, tablet PC or auto teller machine; the touch screen truly plays an important role. In order to meet user requirements and to provide convenience to users, many touch system manufacturers develop functions triggered by different gestures to facilitate operations of the electronic devices.
In a prior art touch system, there are some de-facto gestures and others defined by manufacturers. In general, one-finger touch gestures enable or initiate graphical user interface (GUI) elements by tapping at least once or by sliding on the touch screen, such as scrolling or dragging an object on the screen. On the other hand, multi-touch gestures or touch gestures using more than one finger are used for rotating a GUI element or a photo; for example, a multi-touch gesture can use two fingers to simultaneously touch the GUI element and then rotate the fingers clockwise or counterclockwise to let the GUI element rotate accordingly. One reason for using multi-touch gestures to rotate the GUI element is that traditional touch systems, such as resistive, capacitive, force sensing, or optical types of touch systems, cannot recognize a fixed point rotation; therefore, if a user rotates his/her finger at a fixed point, the traditional touch system assumes that the touch object (finger) stays at the same point without moving, so it reacts as if the finger does not rotate at that point. In other words, the traditional touch system cannot execute an instruction according to a fixed-point rotation gesture.